


Falling In Love

by ElenaGraysonNS



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, OmegaJasonTodd, catatonic jason
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: Ellos no eran tiernos, cuando Damian recibió ese regalo de su abuelo, nunca imaginaria que conocería el amor...Y menos de un bastardo en estado catatónico.Damian Wayne x Catatónico!Jason ToddOmegaverse Dedicado para Juuri, Beyond (Lady Wayne Al Ghul) Violette, Maik y para mi amor Polaris babe y Kimi!





	1. Chapter 1

"¿Que debemos hacer con Jason?" Talia preguntó mientras caminaba a un lado de su padre.

"Mi intención principal, era devolverselo al detective. Sin embargo el examen médico indico la casta del Joven Jason." Ras murmuro.

"Un omega masculino; con un entrenamiento como mi amado, lo hacen candidato fertil en virtudes. " Talia mencionó, miro con dudosa a su padre. 

Ras asintio. "Las posibilidades de que la liga tuviera líderes de sangre de esas cualidades fue tentadora. " 

Talia se detuvo con furia. "Damian es el heredero perfecto, gobernará con la determinación de un Wayne, y la mente de un Al Ghul."

Ras sonrio. "Mi nieto tiene ese lugar, nadie podrá quitarselo, pero no hablaba de esta generación en específico."

Talia miro sorprendida a Ras.

"Imaginalo, hija mia, Jason con las enseñanzas del murcielago, con la debida obediencia, y tus conocimientos en el. Puede ser el omega concubino para Damian."

Talia pareció titubear, algun día, Damian conau casta alfa, querrá salir a buscar un omega, se alejara de ella, pero ahora, Talia podria aprovechar el estado catatonico de jason, convertirlo en el perfecto para su hijo.

"Jason." Talia murmuro, el joven -quien miraba siempre a la nada- enfoco su mirada en Talia.

"B-batman" Jason murmuro con dificultad. Talia sintió un poco de tristeza hacia el joven omega. 

"Temo que el no vendrá. Te abandono." Una lagrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de Jason. "Serás cuidado aqui, a cambio de obediencia hacia mi hijo."

Jason simplemente abrazo sus piernas.

El estado catatonico de Jason no tenia cura conocible, su cerebro tecnicamente estaba echo mierda, aunque sus instintos, y reflejos seguian alli, junto con la palabra Batman.

Jason le perteneció a damian desde ese momento. 

\-----------------------

"Feliz decimotercer cumpleaños, Damian." Talia murmuro con un rápido abrazo, por su parte, Damian inflo su pecho con orgullo.

"Agradezco a ti madre, por haberme tenido. " Talia sonrio. "Creo que es momento que me entreges el regalo que el abuelo tanto presume."

"Creemos que era mejor guárdarlo para el decimo quinto. Pero has demostrado madurez en tu año de sangre. "Sígueme amado."

"Tt" 

Talia lo guió a la zona del patio de entrenamiento, en una habitación que Damian nunca conoció.

Cuando entraron, varios hombres peleaban con un moreno, la pelea fue rapida, el moreno era veloz, y sus movimientos asertados, la sangre en l espada, el sudor en su cuerpo palido, sus ojos azules pero fríos. Un aroma dulce. 

"Jason." Talia llamo al moreno deteniendo la pelea, el moreno se inclino en respeto a Talia.

"Damian, el es Jason, tu regalo de tu decimo tercer cumpleaños. Tu omega, y próximo primer concubino." Jason se inclino aun más. 

Damian chasco la lengua. "No lo deseo. " Continuo. "Madre, no entiendo la necesidad de una pareja, además que lo hace especial." Damian lo miro.

Era bello, y su olor dulce reaccionan con sus instintos alfas, pero no era tan extraordinario. 

"Jason Todd, pronto cumplira dieciocho años. Damian..." Talia levanto la barbilla de jason mostrándole el cuello a Damian. "Jason, fue el segundo Robin, y el omega del paquete de tu padre, un omega masculino fertil, docil, entrenado perfectamente para ser tuyo."

Damian miro otra ves a Jason. "Además..." Talia murmuro con leve tristeza. "Tu padre moriría por tenerlo devuelta."

Jason bajo aun la mirada.

Damian sintio un orgullo llenar su pecho. 

Jason, fue pertenencia de su padre, ahora era todo de Damian, sin duda era un gran orgullo.

"Ahora compartirán habitación. " Ras mostro la gran habitación. "Este será el santuario de su relación." 

Damian había aceptado el presente, después de todo, si Todd fue digno para su abuelo y Madre, lo sera para Damian.

La habitación era grande, la cama en el centro era de gran dimensión, se veía suave a vista.

Damian podía tener 13 años, sin embargo, sabia que era lo que su Abuelo y Madre esperaban que hiciera con Todd.

"Es normal que no sientas atracción hacia Jason, pero cuando convivan mas, los instintos se encargaran de todo. El te escuchara pero no podrá opinar, he de admitir, que de todos los compañeros del Detective, la valentía y ferocidad de Jason lo hacían un digno para presenciar."

"No hay manera de curar ese estado..." Damian miro como Jason se sentaba en la cama atento a las palabras.

"Esa decisión la deberás tomar tu, después de todo, es tuyo, nieto mio."

 

Damian hizo un gesto pero asintió, después del discurso de su abuelo, cuando por fin quedaron solos en la habitación Damian miro fijo a Jason.

"No tengo ningún interés en ti." Dijo frío y Jason asintió. "No me molestes y sólo haz lo que madre te enseño."

Jason río, pero asintió, Damian fruncio aun mas el ceño.

"Te digo que--" Jason beso suavemente los labios de Damian, quien se sorprendió.

"Si." Jason murmuró sentadose todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tt" Damian murmuro antes de sacar su espada y apuntar a Jason. "Te mataré si lo vuelves ha hacer."

Jason asintió.

La convivencia para ambos fue extraña para Damian, el seguía con sus entrenamientos, y al anochecer, Damian entraba a la habitación, donde Jason seguramente tomaba un baño o esperaba a Damian, no hablaban en absoluto, pero Damian sintió cómodo la presencia de Jason.

Así fue todos los días, nada cambiaba, se dormían contrarios en la cama, Jason solo balbuceaba, al principio Damian no comprendía, pero logro descubrirlo.

"Damian" Jason murmuro un día que Damian estaba cansado. Damian parpadeo sorprendido, y luego bufo, ignorando el calor en su pecho.

Los días se hicieron semanas, de allí el año de convivir en sus palabras.

Un día mientras Damian estudiaba de nueva cuenta sus libros de estadísticas. Jason balbuceaba a su lado.

Llego a un punto en el que Damian se desespero. "¡¿Que quieres?!" Jason bajo la mirada. Damian suspiro por su tono alfa. "Dime que quieres y dejame en paz."

"Damian." Jason señalo el libro, Damian encaro una ceja.

"No entenderías, no es un cuento, tu cerebro no entiende." Jason fruncio el ceño.

Si algo debía admitir Damian, era que Jason era apuesto, fuerte y grande, un omega masculino, pocos y raros.

Sintió lastima por el mayor, su madre no había querido explicarle porque el cerebro de Jason estaba de esa manera, sin embargo, no entendía porque estaba a un lado de su padre.

"Puedo leer, después, tan solo después." Jason asintió pero sonrió.

Causando estragos en el corazón de Damian.

Allí su relación avanzo formidablemente, Damian leía desde cuentos, fabulas, leyendas y novelas. Descubrió un poco que el cerebro de Jason a pesar de su estado, aun retenía pensar.

"¿Te gusta?" Damian de 15 años señalo la novela. Emma era el nombre de la novela romantica.

Jason asintió. "Lizzie."

Damian nego. "Tt- No, es otra historia, no es Orgullo y--" Damian cayo cuando vio que los libros compartían el mismo autor.

Eso fue un gran descubrimiento.

"El pozo podría ayudarlo, la masa cerebral no esta perforada ni podrida, su lóbulo frontal y el temporal están casi intactos." 

Damian dijo al día siguiente cuando su madre y abuelo entrenaban.

"Si, pero Jason recuperaría su mente y recuerdos. No puedes arriesgarte, menos cuando aun no tienen el vinculo, ni hijos." Talia murmuró. "No dejes que el amor cegue tus prioridades Damian."

"Tt" Murmuro Damian.

No era amor... Se siguió mintiendo Damian.

No aceptaría aquella definición, hasta aquella noche, después de su cumpleaños 17.

Damian entro a la habitación, para descubrir que muchas enfermeras estaban en su habitación.

"Damian." Talia murmuro saliendo de la multitud de enfermeras. 

"¡¿Que sucede!?" Damian exigió.

"Creímos que Jason había entrado en calor en tu ausencia, pero--" Talia suspiró. "Es una infección, una fiebre, al parecer sus defensas se bajaron, creo que es Encefalitis." 

Damian conocía la enfermedad. "Largo. Yo me quedare con el." su pecho se quemaba, la sangre se calentó en su interior.

Talia no protestó, menos cuando los instintos alfas de Damian brotaban en defensa.

"Tienes que recuperarte." murmuro Damian cuando quedaron solos. 

Jason sudaba y quejidos salían de el, Damian apretó su mano con la de Jason. 

"Te ordeno no morir." Damian dijo con tono alfa. "Te lo ordeno Todd."

Y por primera vez. Damian beso los labios de Jason. Si definitivamente era amor, y se sentía una mierda.

Jason se recupero, sin embargo la encefalitis empeoro su salud mental. Ahora no podía balbucear, las sonrisas desaparecieron, ya no se entusiasmaba con las historias que Damian le leía.

Pero como Jason cambio, Damian también lo hizo, los besos eran más presentes, cuando Damian regresaba de una misión en lejano, lo primero que hacia era darse un baño junto con Jason, no había lujuria, al final solo se acurrucaba con el omega.

Noches soñaba, imaginaba como seria Jason normalmente, sera duro, por lo dicho por su abuelo, era fuerte y orgulloso. Pero a pesar de eso, Damian estaba entusiasmado por conocerlo.

Fue hasta los 20 de Damian, cuando presento como alfa, cuando el olor alfa en celo llego a Jason, causando el calor de Jason, a pesar de compartir esa intimidad, Damian se sintió como una mierda, Jason era rebajado a sus instintos, Damian finalizo el vínculo, con su marca en su glándula omega, y al mismo tiempo, tomo una decisión difícil, pero Jason ya era suyo, y nada lo cambiaría.

El ritual se llevo a cabo. Damian vestía la larga gabardina negra que su madre amaba, su altura era igual a la de su abuelo.

Jason solo vestía una bata blanca, Damian lo cargo pero Ras lo detuvo.

"Yo llevare a tu consorte al pozo, es mi deber, este pozo me ha permitido caminar por este mundo durante décadas, sera un placer, devolverte a tu omega en sanas condiciones.

Damian miro a su madre antes de asentir, Jason se aferro a su gabardina, era pesado, del mismo tamaño que Ras y el.

"Estaras bien. Lo prometo amado." Damian murmuro, Ras lo guió al pozo.

Jason Todd resurgiría del infierno.

"Eres mio." Damian dijo áspero, Jason lo miro con ira.

"¡No te conozco!" Jason grito.

Damian estaba contento de que Jason volvió, pero no esperaba ese momento.

"Mira... Entiendo. Estas confundido, necesito ir a Gotham, Batman me espera."

"Batman ya tiene un nuevo robín, Tim Drake." Jason lo miro sin creerle. "Bruce Wayne te abandono, mi madre te acogió, y has sido mi omega desde hace ya 7 años." Damian mostró su marca vinculo omega de su cuello. "Te traje de vuelta..."

Quedaron en silencio. "Largo." Jason dijo con lágrimas. "¡Largo maldita sea!"

Damian no quería dejar el lugar, pero tomo la decisión de huir.

Tenía una misión precisamente en Gotham. No tenia que llamar la atención del murciélago, pero aprovecharía para descubrir la historia de Jason.

Entrar a la cueva fue fácil, aunque primero se encargo de crear una distracción. Busco el archivo de Jason Todd, leyó con dolor todos los datos.

Su mente se calentó cuando vio la causa de su muerte, guardo todo, pero cuando iba a salir, el traje en la caja de cristal le llamo su atención.

Ronroneo como el aroma dulce de Jason estaba impregnado en el traje rojo y verde. Miro alrededor, tomo el traje llevándoselo con el.

Cuando regreso, aun no se enfrentó con el omega.

Al contrario Jason fue quien se acerco.

"¿Porque?" Damian lo miro sin entender. "Porque lo hiciste."

"Era joven y..."

"Porque me cuidaste." Damian cayo de inmediato. "Joder... ¡Me hubieses abandonado!"

"Eres mio... Mio." Damian dijo con orgullo. "Tengo un presente." Damian entrego la caja.

Jason lo tiro cuando lo vio. "¡Basta! ¡Y-yo--!" Jason gruño. "Ya no soy eso."

"No, Todd eres mio."

 

Damian comenzó a entrenar con Jason, la lucha fue presenciada por todos de la liga, desde Shiva, hasta Ras y Talia.

Damian era fuerte, pero Jason era veloz e igual de fuerte, Damian peleaba y gruñía, Jason ría fuertemente, al final Damian falló y Jason aprovechó para tirarlo.

"Buena suerte a la próxima chico." Jason río pero Damian lo tomo del cuello posándose sobre de el, y saco un cuchillo poniéndolo encima del cuello de Jason.

"Amado. Una lucha no acaba hasta que uno corte la garganta de su oponente." Damian rio como Jason gruño, beso su mejilla suavemente.

"Sin duda, un ejemplo de una lucha." Ras aplaudió, Jason bufo Damian infló con orgullo su pecho. "Por eso he decidido dejar a Damian como Líder de la liga." Jason lo miro sorprendido. "Sólo que necesitan cumplir con una ultima misión."

"Un bisnieto " Talia continuo detrás. "Jason ya esta en perfectas condiciones, esta en tus manos el manto Damian."

 

"No." Jason respondió ya en el dormitorio. "No quiero."

"Todd. No es una pregunta." Jason suspiro.

"Aún no olvido nuestra situación." Damian hizo una mueca. Damian lo detuvo y lo aventó a la pared mas cercana. Jason gruño pero Damian solo aspiro su olor.

"Eres mío. Y me darás un hijo Jason." Jason gimió como Damian comenzó a lamer sobre la marca de su cuello.

"Joder. Detente o..." Jason mordió su labio como sintió el calor de excitación en su vientre.

"Puedo oler lo mojado que eres." Damian ronroneo. "Estas listo para mi. Dejame llenarte de hijos, no te abandonaré como Padre lo hizo."

"Solo porque yo quiero. Y--" Jason avento a Damian a la cama, montándose en su regazo. "Voy arriba." Jason ronroneo como comenzó a restregarse contra el miembro de Damian. "Joder."

"Jason." Damian gimió como Jason retrocedía besando el miembro sobre las telas. "No hagas eso." Jason miro a Damian cínico.

"Oh vamos, Creíste que seria solo montar y ya." Saco el miembro de Damian quien estaba fugas, por el presemen. Jason lamió desde la base a la cabeza.

"Basta." Damian lo detuvo, levantándolo de la barbilla. "No eres una puta Todd, eres mi omega."

"¡No soy un simple omega! Crees que con decirme cosas bonitas voy a dejar que me muerdas y montes." Jason río pero gruño con furia. 

Damian quedo en silencio, pero guió su mano a la mejilla de Jason, quien se estremeció por el contacto.

"Eres mio, yo soy tuyo. Aunque intentes ahuyentarme, me quedare, eres mio Todd. -Tt-" Damian lamió la mejilla. "Ahora quiero que grites mi nombre, con tu voz, quiero que grites, que me arrañes, que te muestres totalmente."

Damian ronroneo como Jason gruño con excitación. "Joder, solo quiero cogerte Todd." Damian aspiro el cuerpo de Jason.

"Joder solo-- demonios." Damian tomo de la cadera elevando levemente. "Dime que me amas." Damian sonrio como Jason pregunto temeroso.

"Te amo, y yo no te abandonaré." Jason asintió con temor, antes de relajar sus músculos, Damian podía oler como se abría para el.

"Damian." Jason gruño. "Ahora." Damian sonrió aun mas grande.

 

"El Detective se encuentra desaparecido." Ras murmuro, Talia bajo la mirada.

Damian solo miraba atento la reacción de Jason, el cual solo hizo una mueca y miro la nada.

"Gotham necesita un protector, necesitamos restaurar esa ciudad, lo ideal es que tomes tu otro manto por derecho, nieto."

"Necesito... Necesito pensarlo." Damian dijo dudoso.

"Hazlo." Jason dijo de pronto. "Hagamoslo, puedo ayudarte Habibi." Jason murmuró.

Damian asintió. Con un miedo en su pecho.

Las noches en Gotham cambiaron a Jason, Damian fue feliz como Jason le enseñaba como volar con el grifo. Jason se encargo de mostrar su felicidad cada noche.

Damian regreso de una patrulla, para encontrar su habitación sola, un rayo ilumino la oscuridad de la habitación.

"¿Donde esta?" Damian gruñó al hombre detrás suyo.

"¿Quien eres?" Batman el real pregunto, Damian bufo.

"Soy Batman." Bruce gruño. "Es mi legado... Padre."

 

"Sueltame" Jason gruño mientras intentaba soltarse de las sogas. "¡Maldita sea Grayson."

"Little Wing." Dick sollozo. "Mirate, eres- eres perfecto" Dick hizo una mueca como miro la marca en el cuello de Jason.

"Jason." Una voz resonó la cueva, Damian corrió a un lado de Jason, quien suspiro. "Amado."

Se quito la capucha mirando a Jason.

"Damian." 

"Debemos hablar. Ahora." Bruce exigió. Damian gruño como Jason se estremeció.

"Puedes dejar la liga." Dick les comento. " Tu y Damian, dejar ese lugar."

"He sido feliz allí Dickface." Jason murmuró, por su parte Bruce no dijo nada. Pero un leve gruñido salio de el.

"No puedes irte." Bruce se acerco a Jason. "Ya te perdí, además. Damian merece vivir."

"¡He vivido!"

"¿Has disfrutado?" Bruce preguntó fuerte. "Necesitas saber que es familia realmente, un paquete, vivir tu vida." Damian iba a contestar pero-- "Solo quiero que mi nieto tenga una vida sin ser un asesino." Ambos morenos parpadearon y Bruce asintió. "Puede que me odien... Pero el es inocente de todo."

Damian quedo en silencio, el fue feliz en la liga, su hijo podría ser lo... Sin embargo.

"Yo no quiero que el tenga mi destino, ni el tuyo." Jason le murmuró. "Promete que sera así." Damian miro a través de los ojos verdes de Jason. "Joder solo--"

"Te lo prometo." Damian se dirigió a Bruce. "Lo prometo."

 

"¡Si no quisieras esto lo hubieras dicho!" Damian grito como Jason reía cínico.

"¡Lo dije! Tu eres un maldito." Jason grito igual a Damian. 

"¡Me largo!" Damian dejo la habitación encontrándose con toda la familia en la puerta. 

"Little D." Dick llamo pero Damian negó. 

Sin mas bajo a la cueva, golpeando y usando su espada, por peleas como esas Damian dudaba si hizo lo correcto.

Abandono su liga, sus enseñanzas, todo por darle comodidad a Todd.

"Se que no soy el indicado." Bruce murmuró. "Pero es el embarazo."

"A veces creo que nunca fue mio." Damian dijo con tristeza.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. "Ya te lo ganaste con la encefalitis, podrás hcaerlo ahora, hijo."

Rápido fue a la habitación encontrándose a Jason echo bolita en una esquina. "Amado."

"Que haces aquí" dijo en gruñidos Jason.

"Pensé en leerte." Jason lo miro sin entender. "Te gustaba que te leyera."

"Eso era cuando mi cerebro era mierda." Jason dijo áspero, Damian bufo.

"Le leeré a mi hijo." Damian se sentó a lado de Jason con el libro comenzando a narrar cada acción con detenimiento.

Luego de un rato, Jason recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Damianz quien ya era un poco mas alto que el.

"Lo siento." Murmuró Damian bufo.

"Tt" Beso la mejilla. "Yo igual amado."

"Quiero-- quiero que te quedes conmigo todos los dias, que me leas, y mucho mas importante, que te alejes de Grayson en kilómetros. No me joderás en mi paquete."

Damian gruño. "No tengo nada con Grayson."

Jason murmuro balbuceos antes de quedarse dormido en el hombro.

 

Ellos no eran tiernos, no eran normales, las situaciones fueron las que los llevaron a estar juntos, pronto su hijo naceria, el objetivo de Ras y Talia.

Pero no fue exactamente lo que deseaban; una débil y pequeña niña omega, con todas las fracciones de sus padres, una princesa a ojos de Bruce.

Tendrían dificultades pero las superarían, después de todo, son los bastardos mas odiados del planeta.

~You Needed Me~


	2. Cayendo en Amor

Era tan hermosa.

Su cabello negro, y lacio, sus enormes y expresivos ojos verdes, sus mejillas redondas y rosadas.

Jason aún no creía que esa belleza era nada más que su hija...

"Eres tan hermosa." Jason le murmuró, y la bebé, le respondió con un leve jadeo.

"Por supuesto que lo es, su sangre es de las más dignas -Tt-" Jason suspiro como Damian entraba a la habitación.

Habían tenido muchos problemas, demasiados, la magia del embarazo terminó, reduciéndolos a su única verdad.

No eran más que dos extraños.

"Deberías estar entrenando." Jason dijo mientras levantaba al bebé en sus brazos.

Una Al Ghul y Wayne.

"Padre dijo que estabas melancólico." Damian se acerco, pero no demasiado algo que Jason agradeció. "Pensé en que podrías enseñarme esta ciudad de día."

"Paso." Jason dijo sin ánimo. "Prometí al remplazo ayudarlo con su condición muscular." Jason dijo, y pudo ver cómo Damian hacia una mueca muy evidente.

"Pasas mucho tiempo con Drake." Damian gruñó, Jason río, y no era de felicidad.

"Vaya, he pasado todo este mes con Tim, y hasta ahora te das cuenta." Jason espeto, Damian bajo la mirada.

"Estaba entrenando." Damian susurró, y de nueva cuenta, Jason río pero una leve tristeza.

"Solo, no ahora Demonio, en serio, sólo hoy no por favor." 

Le dolía, su relación nunca fue buena pero lo que no entendía Jason, era porque Damian parecía ser el que más le dolía.

Claro, debió ser el tiempo en que su cerebro era una mierda total. Pero ahora no podía hacer mucho.

"Dios mío, mi bella estrella." Tim grito, y la bebé río fuertemente. 

Maldita traidora.

Tim la elevó haciéndola reír más fuerte.

"Te adoro princesa." Jason hizo una mueca mientras comenzaba con los estiramientos, intentaba alejar su mente, y hacer lo que más disfrutaba.

Tomo su batarang y lo apunto a la diana de la zona de entrenamiento.

"Según estadísticas, los bebés son más receptivos al estado de ánimo de la mad--" Tim cayó como Jason inmediato lo fulminó con la mirada. "El Padre omega, en conclusión, un mal estado anímico del padre, puede perjudicar su crecimiento."

"¿Quien dice que estoy de mal estado?" Jason dijo como si nada. "Aún tengo cierto resentimiento hacia Bruce, pero estamos bien, tengo una bella hija y aún puedo matarte en 5 minutos. Tengo todo lo que deseo."

Tim suspiró. "Tu padre es un idiota" Tim le murmuró a la bebé. "Tu problema es tu relación marital." 

Jason no respondió, debido a que era la verdad. 

"Cuidala, iré a fumar." Tim asintió.

Salió a los jardines ya que Alfred lo amenazó por la ceniza.

No humo toxico en un radio de 200 metros de la bebé.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Red Hood.

¿Porque se sentía de esa manera? Estaba vacío.

"Creí que ya no fumabas." Jason elevó su mirar a Bruce, el cual parecía venir de las empresas Wayne.

Jason se encogió de hombros. "Tú sabes que solo lo deje por el bebé."

"Lo cual agradezco infinitamente." Bruce río, pero Jason solo asintió. "¿Donde esta Damian?" 

Jason cerro los ojos, dándole la última calada al cigarro. 

"Mira agradezco tus intentos por salvar está mierda. Pero Bruce, esto es entre el demonio y yo." Jason dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Al principio no me metí en sus asuntos. Pero Jason, ambos son hijos míos, padres de mi hermosa princesa, por supuesto que los quiero ver feliz."

"Éramos felices matando, siendo asesinos." Bruce se estremeció. "Además, la magia del embarazo terminó. Ya no hay nada." Dijo, sintiendo el ardor en su pecho.

Ambos quedaron en silencios, y gran parte de Jason agradecía eso, este tema lo ponían raro, dándole ganas de llorar.

"Quiero irme." Jason murmuró. "Tan solo unos días, necesito pensar."

Bruce asintió. "¿Te llevaras a Lizzie?" 

Aunque aún no le ponían nombre, Bruce le apodo Lizzie, como su hermosa Elizabeth Bennet, de las lecturas de Jason.

"Y-yo... No." Jason negó. "No habrá mejor lugar que este segura aquí, además regresaré."

Bruce pareció desconfiado. 

"No haré lo mismo que Sheila, lo prometo." Jason dijo con tristeza. "Tengo que encontrarme otra vez. Después de todo, ya he muerto una vez."

Bruce lo miro con tristeza pero aún así, respondió con un suave 'Si'.

Jason ya había tomado su decisión.

~

"¿Cuanto tiempo?" Dick pregunto con tristeza mientras que tenía a la bebé en sus brazos. "Liz te va a extrañar, Damian lo hará."

"Será unos días, además no puedo alejarme demasiado a esta belleza." Jason dijo con suma ternura, y Lizzie río tan alegre. "Además es muy débil aún, no puede venir conmigo."

"Little Wing, si es por qué pasó mucho tiempo con Dami, prometo que no hay nada entre nosotros, son mis hermanos." Dick dijo, por supuesto que Jason sabía a qué se refería.

Todo el tiempo de Damian era en ser cambiado de un Líder Asesino, a Batman. Y eso conllevá a estar con Dick todo el puto día.

"No llores estúpido o te golpeare." Jason amenazó como Dick ya tenía sus ojos acuosos. "Tienes mi vida en tus manos Big Wing." Dick asintió.

Jason cargo a la bebé, repartiendo besos sonoros en todo su rostro, y la abrazo tan fuerte, aspirando todo el aroma a limón de su belleza. 

"Cuida de la familia, y de Papá, Lizzie." Jason le regreso a la bebé a Dick, quien inmediato comenzó a llorar, Jason salió.

Aunque su corazón se rompió, necesitaba tiempo, resolver su propia mierda.

~ 

Damian odiaba esto, su nivel de frustración estaba en números rojos.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era ver a su hija, y saber que estaba todo en orden, era muy enfermiza.

También quería ver a Todd, aspirar su aroma, aquel que lo animaba, y le llenaba de ese calor. 

Amor.

Pero lo único que encontró fue toda su familia, y su princesa roja, llorando fuertemente.

"¿Que sucedió?" Damian dijo de inmediato, la bebé al escucharlo, comenzó a exigir que la cargará, aún llorando.

Damian inmediato la tomo en sus brazos, la bebé se tranquilizó un poco, pero aún suspiraba de llanto.

Damian exigió con su aroma a su familia, pero algo más lo detuvo, el aroma era distinto.

No estaba el aroma de Todd.

Damian padeció. "¿Donde esta?" Damian dijo ronco, pero todos le dieron esa mirada que tanto odia.

"Se fue, el necesitaba estar solo." Esa palabras fueron como un cuchillo caliente, que atravesó su corazón.

Se había ido.

Jason se alejó de él, Damian abrazo a su bebé, aspirando el aroma, desesperado, y esperando que tuviera el aroma de Jason, ese aroma que lo extasiaba, que tanto adoraba.

 

 

Muy lejos de allí, en el callejón del crimen, Jason ingreso al que fue su hogar cuando era un niño. Ese lugar oscuro, donde había vivido hambres, miedos, y en dónde perdió a Catherine por las drogas.

Jason sonrió con nostalgia como Alfred había cuidado el lugar, ya no tenía el graffiti en las paredes, y no estaban agrietadas.

Tomando su viejo libro, aquellas copias de orgullo y prejuicio que la biblioteca pública regalo cuando Jason no sabía ni leer. 

Recuerda que amaba como se veían todas las palabras, podía sentir el amor sin saber que decía.

Mierda no lleva ni cinco horas fuera de casa y ya extraña con su alma el lugar.

Tomo la colcha, y se enterró en la cama, dormir, con el sonido de aquella lúgubre Gotham.

Donde las sirenas de la policía, donde las sombras eran algo en que no podías confiar.

Su hogar.

Intento dormir, pero por más que lo intento, no pudo. Tal vez era porque extrañaba a su belleza. O quizás era la cama...

La idea de estar alejado del Demonio, la falta de su aroma en el aire. Los susurros que Damian profesaba a Lizzie mientras dormía.

"Joder." Jason murmuró mientras tapaba sus ojos con sus manos. "Te odio, Maldito, soy lejos de un puto Omega, soy un vigilante, reducido a una ama de casa."

Eran exactamente las 3 AM, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la ventana, Jason saco su arma y apunto al intruso.

"No podrás alejarme." Jason gruñó cuando vio que era Damian. "Amado. ¿Que mierdas crees que haces?." Damian gruñó, Jason suspiro.

"No es obvio." Jason rodó los ojos. "Necesito esta sólo."

"Tt" Dioses ese sonido, Jason tenía largo tiempo que no lo escuchaba. Maldito idiota. "Regresarás conmigo, eres mío Todd, tu deber es estar conmigo."

"¡¿Porque?!" Jason grito. Estaba harto de todo esto, esto debía terminar ahora. "¿Porque fui tu regalo?"

Jason estaba tan enojado, golpeo varias veces el pecho de Damian, claro sin intención de lastimar... Al menos no mucho.

"No. Eres mío, porque me amas, porque te amo. Eres Jason Al Ghul, mi Omega, y madre de mi linaje. Porque eres fuerte, determinante, y un dolor en el trasero."

Jason nego. "No creo tu mierda."

"Dejaré el manto. Eso me dará mas tiempo, mas tiempo con ustedes. ¿Eso arreglará esto?"

Jason gruñó. "No entiendes... Creo que nunca has entendido. Tu y yo, no sabemos nada, ni tu de mi, ni yo de ti. Era un error desde el principio, estamos a tiempo de---"

Damian planto un beso, un solo roce en los labios de Jason.

Suaves besos en las comisuras de Todd, Jason suspiro como el beso fue elevando la intensidad, cuando sus lengua estuvieron entrelazadas.

Cuando sus manos acariciaban desesperadas, cuando todo de ellos estaban mostrando todo el miedo, nostalgia, y desesperación.

Jason sentía su corazón rebotar en su pecho, maldita sea eso no lo recordaba de esa manera.

"Tu nombre es Jason Todd, no me importa que fuiste, quien fuiste. Me importa que cuando tu cerebro era mierda, cuando a pesar de que te insultaba y alejaba, siempre estuviste allí, no me temías, y cuando regresaste, fue un reto para mi que te enamorarás de mí. Ahora tenemos una hija, esto de Batman, los entrenamientos todo. Todd fue porque era los digno para tí." Damian murmuró besando al final los labios de Jason, quien suspiro. 

"Quiero ser digno para ti amado. Para Elizabeth, ser poderoso para protegerlos..."

"Puedo protegerme solo." Jason gruñó.

"Lo sé amado." Y allí estaba la maldita mirada brillante de Damian.

Le perdición de Jason.

"No te alejes, me importa una mierda si Gotham de quema, me llevaras contigo, o te quedas conmigo. Quiero que todas las putas noches, me hagas el amor, en cada lugar, en todos lados. También quiero que me des todo." Jason gruñó antes de enredar sus piernas en las caderas de Damian.

"Entrenaras conmigo, hablaras en tu lengua solo conmigo y usarás esos movimientos que aprendimos en la liga. Sólo conmigo."

"Joder Todd. Que exigente." Damian río pero luego gruñó como Jason movía sus caderas, haciendo fricción entre sus miembros.

"Quiero un hijo, hombre, alfa. Llevará el nombre de Thomas, y será Batman, mejor que tú." 

"Sólo pido una sola cosa Todd..."

Jason elevó la ceja.

"Nunca te rindas de amarme, Jason."

Los ojos verdes de Jason se llenaron de agua, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

Abrazo a Damian ya sin más, lloró, ese llanto que tanto retuvo, que tanto nego mostrar.

Había caído en el amor con aquel demonio.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ElenaGrayson Amor Yaoi
> 
> 29 de Mayo Del 2016


End file.
